


Pieced Together

by DaFishi



Series: The Masks We Wear [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Apologies, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Making Up, Multi, Omega Mako, This is kinda rushed but don’t judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami finally fix things.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: The Masks We Wear [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105751
Kudos: 7





	Pieced Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was really rushed but I really just did not have the inspiration to write for this so I’m sorry

When Mako got a text to check the news, this wasn’t even close to what he expected.

Korra and Asami sued the company that triggered his heat and won the court case.

Everyone that was a part of the whole thing was locked away in jail and the rest were unemployed.

A touch of affection booms in his chest but he pushes it down.

These were still the same alphas that mated and ditched him.

He had liked them for as long as he could remember.

This should be a dream come true.

But not like this.

Never like this.

He looks at his calendar for the day.

He had one last dinner meeting before he could finally be done with the day.

***

“This dinner is the only shot we have with Mako so we cannot fuck this up. Remember the plan?” Asami says seriously.

Korra nods. “First, chocolates and flowers. Then food and apologies. If we’re lucky, we can get a smile at the end of the night.”

“Ok. Let’s do this,” Asami says, hope soaring high.

***

Mako feels the immediate instinct to either run or hug Korra and Asami as tightly as he possibly can when he sees them.

Were those chocolates?

And flowers?

“Mako, look. We fucked things up really badly. We….liked you a lot more than people who were friends should have and then we had the audacity to blame you for our screw up. We’re really sorry,” Asami apologizes, placing the flowers and chocolates in front of him on the table.

“We know you probably don’t forgive up right now but we’d like to try the whole relationship thing. You know, after we beg for forgiveness,” Korra jokes.

Mako blinks back tears.

Fuck, he’s wanted this conversation to happen but he didn’t realize how much.

The omega takes a deep breath. “Fine. But on one condition.”

“Name it,” Asami promises.

“There’s going to be a lot of groveling from the two of you,” Mako says expectantly.

Korra laughs. “We’d grovel for the rest of our lives to you if it means we get to see you smile.”

And Mako believes them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
